Finding hope
by Kyran Anam
Summary: UA FTL SQ - Emma Swan est un guerrier, elle a vu tant d'horreurs durant la Guerre des Ogres qu'elle a perdu l'espoir. Trois ans après la fin de la guerre elle erre à travers les royaumes comme une âme perdue. Regina peut-elle donner à nouveau espoir au Dark Knight et Emma peut-elle apporté la lumière dans le coeur de la Reine sombre. M pour les futurs chapitres
1. Prologue

******Salut tout le monde ^^**

******Bon je viens de terminer L'Ombre et la Lumière et l'idée de cette fic met venue dans la voiture au retour des vacances et je sais que je dois toujours écrire les deux derniers chapitres de Les mots peuvent tout changer et je vais le faire promis par contre pour ma fic A jamais désolé mais je ne pense pas la continuer je n'ai plus du tout d'inspiration pour elle j'ai commencé à l'écrire à une période de ma vie où je n'allais pas du tout bien et maintenant que je vais mieux je n'arrive plus à me remettre dans l'univers de l'histoire donc désolé les gars pour ceux qui suivaient je vais essayer de me faire pardonner avec cette fic.**

******C'est donc le prologue alors dites-moi si ça vous inspire et que voulais la suite j'ai repris les personnages d'Emma et Regina qui ne m'appartiennent pas mais je pense faire de l'univers de cette fiction un livre que je veux écrire depuis un certain temps, ce sera donc un test en vous postant cet écrit.**

******J'espère que ça vous plaira**

******Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

_À cent miles _

_De l'endroit où je suis né_

_Mais quand elle me réveille_

_Elle me ramène chez moi_

Amos Lee _ Arms of a woman

_La destruction c'est tout ce que je vois maintenant, ici sur la terre qui s'étale devant moi._

_Détruis c'est tout ce que je suis maintenant, jusqu'au plus profond de mon âme._

* * *

Toutes ces nuits que j'ai passé seule, hantée par les souvenirs d'un autre temps. Effrayée comme un enfant par les fantômes de mon passé, je sais qu'il ne me feront plus mal mais j'ai toujours aussi peur. Je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de l'endroit où je suis née mais pour autant cela ne me manque pas, je ne m'y sentais pas à ma place, ce n'était pas ma maison. À bien y réfléchir je pensais ne jamais la trouver. Il paraît qu'une maison n'est pas seulement une structure mais aussi l'endroit où résident les gens qu'on aime, c'est peut-être pour ça que quand je suis rentrée dans la chambre vide de la taverne ce soir-là je ne me sentais pas à la maison.

J'ai sillonné tant de routes depuis que je suis enfant, vu tellement de villes différentes et aussi tellement de douleur, de colère, de cruauté et de misère. Je sais ce que cette vie a à offrir et je n'en veux pas car ici le bonheur ne dure jamais. Cette vie vous arrache toujours tout. Elle m'a prit ma chance à une enfance paisible lorsqu'elle ma laissé dans des familles d'accueil toujours plus horribles les une que les autres. Elle m'a prit des camarades, des frères sur le champ de bataille, lorsque nos épées s'ablataient sur la chaire tendre des ogres. Pour un des leurs tombé, dix des nôtres sont morts. Le sang, pendant des années c'est la seule chose que je voyais, sur mes mains, sur mon épée, sur le corps de mes frères, recouvrant le sol et transformant les prairies en cimetière. La puanteur de la mort, des corps qui pourrissent les uns sur les autres. Les cris d'agonie, de colère résonnant dans mes oreilles mêlées aux sons des épées et de nos souffles erratiques. La peur, la faim et la rage nous consumant chaque jour un peu plus, le désespoir prenant le pas sur l'enthousiasme des débuts. Ne pas savoir si demain encore vous aller vivre. Ne pas savoir si vous voulez encore vivre.

C'est tout ce que j'ai connu pendant cinq ans, depuis qu'à vingt ans je me sois engagée dans cette guerre sans fin.

C'était mon quotidien jusqu'à ce que le Dark One se décide enfin à intervenir et à mettre fin à cette guerre et à l'espèce entière des ogres. Il lui a suffit de seulement une journée pour cela, il nous a fallu des semaines pour enterrer les corps de nos frères. Tant de pertes aurait pu être évité, si seulement ce sorcier avait agit avant. Je le hais pour ça. Je me hais pour ne pas avoir a réussi à protéger mon monde plus que ça.

Dix ans de guerre ne s'efface pas comme ça, des royaumes entiers à reconstruire avec des hommes en moins pour le faire. Tout un monde meurtrie, toute une espèce en deuil.

Certains royaumes s'en sont sorties mieux que d'autres, si vous vous promenez dans les rues du Royaume Blanc même trois ans après vous pouvez encore voir les marques que la guerre à laissé sur son passage. La pauvreté règne dans les villages jusqu'au porte du château, les gens meurent de la famine et des maladies dans ce royaume. Le couple royal n'est pas responsable, ils font ce qu'ils peuvent pour restaurer le royaume avec le peu de moyen qu'ils ont, même eux vivent avec le stricte minimum. Ce n'est pas le seul que je visite qui est dans cet état, le peu de temps que je séjourne dans ces royaumes me suffise à constater les répercussions de la bataille sur nos terres.

Je n'ai pas arrêté de voyager depuis le jour où j'ai enterré le dernier de mes frères, Graham.

Alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur le champ il donnait au sang séché sur le terrain une teinte encore plus pourpre rendant l'atmosphère encore plus sombre. Devant moi un lopin de terre fraîchement retourné et en guise de croix l'épée de Graham plantée dans le sol. Alors que je contemplait ce triste spectacle qui s'offrait à mes yeux je savais que jamais aucun des souvenirs ne quitterais mon esprit pour le restant de mes jours. J'ai déposé mon épée sur le sol et me suis retourné vers la lisère de la forêt pour entamer mon périple à travers les royaumes laissant derrière-moi le guerrier que j'étais et partant dans le sens opposé du soleil vers des paysages plus sombres accompagnée de la louve domestiquée de Graham. Une louve possédant une fourrure aussi noire que le ciel nocturne et des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Un louve forte, puissante et solitaire, tout comme moi à présent.

Depuis ce jour le loup ne m'a jamais quitté et m'est devenu aussi fidèle qu'elle l'était à Graham, un compagnon de voyage, un compagnon de mésaventure.

Alors que je quittais la taverne au sein du Royaume Blanc ce jour-là trois ans plus tard, j'ai pris la direction d'un royaume que je n'avais pas encore visité. Il paraît qu'une Reine sorcière y a pris le pouvoir à la fin de la Guerre des Ogres. De nombreuses rumeurs circulant sur sa cruauté mais tout ce que j'ai retenu à l'époque est que contrairement aux autres royaumes celui-ci prospère plus que jamais. Avec ses pouvoirs la Reine à rendu les champs fertiles, les maisons habitables et quasiment chaque citoyen avait un emploi pour nourrir sa famille. Je tenais ces informations d'une source sur au sein du royaume, un ancien camarade, alors je ne comprenais pas pourquoi on l'avais surnommée la Reine du Mal.

Je le comprendrais une fois arrivée avec Morna*, ma louve au Dark Kingdom.

À la rencontre de la Reine Regina, sans savoir que j'allais y trouvais les réponses à toutes mes questions et tellement plus.

Trouver ce que j'ai passé ma vie à chercher.

L'espoir.

*Morna_ signifie sombre, noir dans un dictionnaire elfique_


	2. Chapter 1 The Dark Knight

**Salut tout le monde ^^**

**Tout d'abord merci à tous pour l'accueil que vous avez donné à ma fiction, tous ces ajouts follower/favoris me font vraiment plaisir et j'espère être à la hauteur de vos attentes.**

**Je tiens à remercier ma bêta qui m'a permis vous poster un chapitre avec tellement moins de fautes.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**

**Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

La nuit est tombée depuis longtemps mais cela ne m'empêche pas de continuer à faire route à travers la forêt. La lune haute dans le ciel fournit assez de lumière pour que je vois où je pose mes pieds. Morna ne s'éloigne jamais plus de quelques mètres de moi par sécurité.

C'est alors que j'aperçois la scène se jouant devant moi. Plusieurs hommes entourent une carriole arrêtée au milieu de la route bloquée par un arbre tombé et je devine qu'il a été coupé exprès.

L'un des hommes porte une capuche verte dissimulant son visage, il a son arc en main, une flèche pointée tout droit sur le cœur d'une femme. Elle se tient droite et avec prestance, ses cheveux bruns tombent en cascade sur ses épaules et ses yeux sombres brillent de rage.

Ses lèvres pulpeuses sont pincées dans un signe clair d'ennui. Qui que soit cette femme, elle respire le pouvoir et sans savoir pourquoi un frisson parcours ma colonne vertébrale.

À côté d'elle je repère une autre femme brune que je reconnais toute de suite, Ruby. Elle est moi avons combattu ensemble pendant la Guerre des Ogres, c'est elle qui me renseigne sur tout ce qui se passe dans ce Royaume et elle est une amie fidèle.

Je sais qu'après la guerre elle est rentrée dans les rangs de l'armée du Dark Kingdom et je devine que la brune qu'elle protège de son corps en cet instant, en est la Reine.

Je ne peux entendre ce qu'ils disent mais une chose est sûr ce n'est pas une rencontre de courtoisie et cette idée est renforcée quand je vois Ruby enlever sa cape rouge. Je sais ce qui va se passer par la suite, elle va se transformer en loup.

La première fois que s'est arrivé , c'était sur le champ de bataille j'étais pétrifiée puis avec le temps je m'y suis faite et avoir un loup dans votre camp est un atout surtout un loup-garou puissant.

Peu à peu la jeune femme laisse place à un loup beaucoup plus grand que Morna mais aussi noir qu'elle. Je peux sentir ma louve trépignant d'impatience, voulant rejoindre Ruby et quand je vois les hommes sortir leurs épées et l'archer viser mon amie je décide qu'il est temps d'intervenir.

Avant que l'homme ne puisse décocher sa flèche je sors de l'ombre et place la lame de mon épée sur son cou, appuyant légèrement jusqu'à tirer un mince filet de sang.

_- Je ne ferais pas ça si j'étais vous._

_- Oh et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que face à un loup vous vous en sortirez peut-être mais face à deux loups et moi vous n'avez aucune chance. Vous ne ratez peut-être jamais votre cible mais vous n'auriez même pas le temps de tirer avant que je vous tranche la gorge et que ma louve n'ai arraché celle de vos complices._

Morna s'attaque à l'un de ses hommes pour prouver mes dires, le bloquant face contre terre tandis que Ruby se met à grogner en direction de ses autres compagnons.

_- Maintenant je vous conseille de dire à vos hommes de ranger leurs armes et de prendre leurs jambes à leur cou avant que tout ceci ne finisse en bain de sang._

Sans attendre tels les lâches qu'ils sont, ils laissent tomber leurs armes à terre et partent en courant dans la forêt sans se soucier de leur chef.

_- Ce n'est pas encore fini votre Majesté._

_- Et bien pour le moment tout ceci est terminé et je vous conseille de ne plus jamais revenir sur mes terres Robin où vous finirez au bout d'une corde._

Je pousse l'homme sans ménagement à terre et il part sans demander son reste.

_**Quelle belle bande de trouillards, pas un pour rattraper les autres.**_

Quand je me retourne Ruby repris sa forme humaine et Morna est plus que joyeuse de la voir, lui léchant le visage en guise de salutations.

_- Ruby_

_- Emma..._

Elle m'enserre dans ses bras puissants et je peux sentir son parfum qui n'a pas changé en trois ans. L'odeur des bois.

_- Ruby_

_- Oui ma Reine_

Ruby se tient droite devant la femme au teint halé et je peux voir dans son regard tant de respect et d'admiration pour sa Reine que je me demande comment celle-ci à fait pour rendre docile un loup solitaire et aussi sauvage comme Ruby.

_- Nous devons rentrer maintenant._

_- Bien sûr ma Dame._

_- Votre amie est plus que bienvenue, je suppose qu'elle a besoin de dormir et de se sustenter et l'inviter au château est la moindre des choses après qu'elle nous ait apporté son aide avec ces bandits._

_- Merci votre Majesté, j'ai fais un long voyage et un peu de repos serait le bien venu._

Ruby et moi suivons la Reine et prenons place dans la voiture qui part en direction du château, Morna nous suivant à quelques pas derrière.

Bientôt j'aperçois la raison pour laquelle ce royaume est appelé le Dark Kingdom. Les murs qui s'élèvent devant moi sont aussi noirs que du charbon rendant le château peu accueillant et en même temps si majestueux.

Alors que je suis les deux femmes à l'intérieur toujours accompagnée par Morna, des serviteurs viennent prendre soin des chevaux.

Nous parcourons plusieurs couloirs en silence, rompu seulement par les quelques salutations que les serviteurs accordent à leur Reine.

Après plusieurs détours, nous arrivons finalement dans une pièce immense, éclairée par des torches accrochées aux murs et le faible rayon de la lune passant par les nombreuses fenêtres.

La salle du trône.

La brune se dirige vers celui-ci afin de s'y asseoir tandis que Ruby au bas des marches se met à genoux devant sa Reine, tête baissée en signe de respect.

Quand la Reine reprend la parole, c'est toujours de cette voix riche et rauque.

_- Ruby est le capitaine de mon armée et je suppose que si vous êtes son amie vous êtes digne de confiance, en tout cas votre intervention tout à l'heure le laisse entendre._

_- Et bien je ne trahis pas ceux qui me font confiance malgré que j'ai beaucoup de mal à faire confiance à quelqu'un._

_- Et bien nous sommes deux dans ce cas ma chère. Et je voudrais vous remercier pour votre aide avec ces sales rats._

_- Je n'ai fais que ce qui me semblait juste mais puis-je vous poser une question ma Lady ?_

_- Bien sûr._

_- Pourquoi ces hommes s'en sont-ils pris à vous ?_

À l'instant où mes mots quittent ma bouche, je la vois se tendre et pendant un instant je suis certaine qu'elle ne va pas me répondre. À ma plus grande surprise elle se redresse dans son trône pour me dominer de toute sa splendeur et beauté et reprend enfin la parole.

_- Car selon eux je ne suis pas digne de ce trône, je suis une sorcière et non une reine._

_Ils pensent pouvoir voler mes richesses pour servir leur cause._

_Ils rêvent de prendre ma place mais cela n'arrivera jamais !_

Je peux voir la détermination gravée sur son visage, son poing droit serré sans doute jusqu'au sang tandis que son autre main est agrippée à l'accoudoir de son trône.

_- C'est ce que fait l'homme, rêver de choses qu'il ne peut avoir._

_Choisir un chemin qu'il ne peut suivre car jonché d'obstacles qu'il est incapable de franchir._

_C'est l'histoire de l'humanité courir après ses rêves et mourir pour eux._

_- Tu semble savoir beaucoup sur les hommes et sur leurs rêves._

Je suis consciente que je joue à un jeu dangereux en me dévoilant ainsi mais la curiosité que je peux voir dans son regard fait tambouriner mon cœur fortement dans ma cage thoracique. Je ne suis pas dupe si je veux en apprendre plus sur elle il faut qu'elle en sache plus sur moi, que je lui montre qu'elle peut me faire confiance. Elle me fascine tellement et je veux comprendre toutes les facettes d'un être aussi exceptionnel. J'ai vu et appris beaucoup durant ma courte vie mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un comme elle. Tandis que mes camarades sur le champ de bataille craignais la noirceur qui nous entourait, Elle, elle s'en nourrit pour la rendre plus forte.

_- J'ai vu tant pendant la guerre, j'ai vu leur rêve de gagner et le désespoir qui suivait chacune des batailles que nous perdions._

_J'ai vu comment la vie a brisé ces hommes un à un, leur enlevant tout espoir, tout rêve, les laissant vide, sombre._

Chaque mot qui franchi la barrière de mes lèvres semble la captiver mais elle n'est pas sans reste car à travers son regard je peux sentir toute sa puissance et son désir et mon attirance pour elle ne fait que grandir. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de voyage le long de son corps, s'arrêtant quelqu'un instant sur sa poitrine puis ses lèvres rouges sang avant que sa voix rauque ne me sorte de ma torpeur.

_- Et quel est ton rêve guerrier ? Est-ce toujours de gagner ou as-tu courbé l'échine devant les difficultés ?_

Je me pose souvent cette question ? Quel est mon rêve ? Qu'est-ce que je veux faire de ma vie ? Je n'ai toujours connu que la lutte, se battre pour ma survie depuis l'instant où je suis née. Je ne sais faire que ça, me battre.

_- Comme un enfant je rêvais de trouver une famille, je rêvais d'avoir quelqu'un qui m'aime._

Mes mots semblent l'amuser et même à mes propres oreilles ils paraissent ridicules. Ce sont les mots d'un enfant, une illusion.

_- Et maintenant ?_

_- J'ai grandit, mon regard sur ce monde a changé. J'ai vu et vécu trop de choses pour rester insouciante et inconsciente aux pièges de ce monde. J'ai fini par me réveiller et j'ai appris qu'il n'a rien à m'offrir que la souffrance et la colère._

_Mon rêve maintenant est de trouver une cause pour laquelle je suis prête à mourir et me battre jusqu'à mon dernier souffle._

_Car votre Majesté je ne vis pas, je survis et j'attends que mon heure vienne. C'est en cela que réside toute différence, enlever les rêves aux hommes et ils mourront, enlever moi mes rêves et c'est vous qui mourrez._

_La souffrance ne me rend pas faible au contraire elle me rend plus forte._

_- Tu es si sombre, tant de noirceur dans ton cœur._

Je peux voir ses yeux noirs comme la nuit briller de malice et de désir. Ce qu'elle voit en moi, toute cette obscurité, cela lui plaît.

_- Est-ce que cela vous effraie ?_

Un rire rauque s'échappe de sa gorge et un frisson me parcourt. Est-ce de peur ou de désir ? Je ne saurais le dire.

_- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus cette petite fille qui a peur du noir. Non maintenant j'ai pris goût aux ténèbres et toi mon cher guerrier tu es tout ce que je désire. La colère, la rage et le désespoir réunis en un corps. En une arme imparable, infaillible. Tu n'as rien a perdre et c'est ce qui te rends si précieuse à mes yeux._

_Ta vie n'a aucune valeur pour toi mais pour moi elle en a, devient mon chevalier, mon gardien. Mets ta lame à mon service et ton obscurité pour satisfaire le moindre de mes désirs._

_- Et tout cela qu'est-ce que ça m'apporte ? Quel est l'avantage pour moi ?_

_- Un toit au-dessus de ta tête et celle de ton loup. _

Je peux voir une grimace sur son si beau visage à la mention de Morna qui est assise sur ses pattes arrières à mes côtés. Toutes les deux ne s'apprécient pas trop mais si la Reine me veut à ses côtés alors elle devra accepter que Morna reste.

_-De la nourriture et des armes. Un endroit où tu aurais ta place, ta place à mes côtés._

Elle se lève de son trône et se dirige vers moi à pas lent.

_- Mais surtout une chose pour laquelle mourir_

Son visage n'est qu'à quelques centimètres du mien et je peux sentir son souffle chaud lorsqu'elle prononce ces mots :

- _Ta Reine._

Je ne sais pas si je dois accepter, il y a tant de risques et elle semble avoir tant d'ennemis mais en même temps je ne peux ignorer cette attirance pour cette belle femme et les battements forts de mon cœur m'incitant à rester à ses côtés. Je dois aller au fond des choses et peut-être que ce sera la solution à tout mes problèmes.

Peut-être que ce sera le moyen de trouver ce que j'ai toujours cherché :

Une maison.

_- Si j'accepte ce sera à mes conditions._

_- Oh mais dis-moi lesquelles, guerrier._

_- Très bien tout d'abord arrêtez de m'appeler guerrier j'ai un nom Emma, Emma Swan. J'étais un guerrier quand je faisais partie de cette foutue guerre et maintenant c'est derrière moi._

_- Et bien si tu deviens mon chevalier je t'appellerai par ton titre._

_- Et quel sera-t-il ?_

Elle semble réfléchir quelques instants avant qu'un doux sourire n'étire ses lèvres.

_- The Dark Knight_

_- D'accord._

Cela ne me semble pas mal, entre mon âme noircie et mes mains souillées, le titre me correspond.

_- Je veux aussi que Morna ma louve soit traitée avec le même égard qui m'est dû. Et qu'elle puisse me suivre partout où je vais, elle est mon ombre et m'aide à chaque instant._

_- Et bien cela ne posera aucun problème et je vais même vous offrir un cadeau à toutes les deux._

_- Comment ça ?_

_- Je vais vous donner la capacité de vous comprendre, d'entendre les pensées de l'autre et de savoir quand l'une de vous est en danger._

Elle s'approche de Morna et moi puis elle pose sa main droite sur le front de ma louve et sa gauche sur le mien. Je sens une énergie traverser mon corps, voyager dans mes veines. Mon corps est stimulé, excité et je ne peux empêcher un gémissement de franchir mes lèvres faisant sourire la Reine.

Elle prend du recul et nous regarde tour à tour dans l'expectative.

Je me tourne vers Morna et je sursaute quand une voix douce résonne dans ma tête.

_**Tu devrais fermer ta bouche au lieu de baver face à cette sorcière.**_

_**Morna arrête. **_Je grogne dans mon esprit. _**Elle est bonne pour nous. Elle nous offre un toit et une situation et regarde le don qu'elle vient de nous faire.**_

_**C'est sûr que se sera beaucoup plus simple pour se comprendre maintenant.**_

Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et la brune me regarde d'un air interrogateur.

- _Merci Majesté pour ce cadeau._

_- J'ai pu observer que vous formiez une bonne équipe et je veux que mes chevaliers soient équipés avec le meilleur._

_- Ruby guide ton amie jusqu'aux appartements que mes serviteurs ont préparé pour louve peut dormir avec vous si elle le souhaite._

_**Enfer, bien sûr que je vais dormir avec toi, je ne lui fais pas encore assez confiance pour te laisser seule ici.**_

_**Morna !**_

_- Reposez vous et demain matin nous parlerons plus en détails de notre arrangement._

Au moment où je m'apprête à quitter la salle en compagnie de Ruby et Morna, la voix de la Reine nous stoppe dans notre élan.

_- Oh et une dernière chose. À partir du moment où vous m'aurez juré allégeance il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière. Vous serez à moi jusqu'à votre mort, comme mon chevalier noir._

Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et un fin sourire étire mes lèvres parce qu'à partir du moment où j'ai rencontré cette femme sans pouvoir l'expliquer je savais que jamais plus je ne voudrais la quitter.

- _Tout à vous __**ma**__ Reine._

_- Bonne nuit Dark Knight_

* * *

A suivre ...


	3. Chapter 2 Un combat perdu d'avance

_**Salut tout le monde ^^**_

_**Me voici pour un nouveau chapitre un peu plus long qui j'espère va vous plaire**_

_**Merci pour votre accueil pour cette fiction tous vos ajouts et vos reviews font vraiment plaisir alors continuez comme ça :)**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

* * *

_Je voulais que tu comprennes_

_ce qu'est le vrai courage..._

_C'est savoir que tu pars battu d'avance et,_

_malgré ça, agir quand même et tenir jusqu'au bout._

Harper Lee

_L'amour ne voit pas avec les yeux, mais avec l'âme._

William Shakespeare

Je me suis lentement glissée dans le bain, un gémissement de satisfaction franchissant mes lèvres. L'eau chaude détend mes muscles endoloris après une autre journée d'entraînement intense.

Cela fait une semaine que je suis arrivé au Dark Kingdom et depuis le lendemain de notre arrivée, je n'ai toujours pas revu la Reine. Elle m'a seulement informé que Ruby m'entraînerait jusqu'à ce que selon son avis je sois prête pour le test final. Test dont j'ignore toujours tout, mais cela ne m'empêche de me maintenir à mon meilleur niveau, voir m'améliorer si c'est possible.

Morna continue de me suivre comme mon ombre et notre lien ne fait que se renforcer. Lorsque je suis sur le point d'abandonner, sa voix douce pénètre mon esprit et m'encourage à continuer. Souvent grâce ou à cause de cela, l'entraînement se fini quand mes genoux finissent par me lâcher et que je tombe à terre. Mais je ne me plains pas, nous pourrions être dans de pires conditions, au moins ici nous avons un toit et de la nourriture. Morna peut courir librement avec Ruby à ses côtés sans que personne ne s'en effraie. Ici je ne suis pas traitée comme un paria, un étranger, ici je suis l'une des leurs et pour une fois depuis longtemps je me sens à ma place.

Dire que je suis déçue de ne pas voir sa Majesté serait exagérer, mais elle m'intrigue et m'attire toujours autant si ce n'est plus. Elle reste un total mystère pour moi et parfois mon esprit s'égare à penser à elle.

Cependant je n'ai gère le temps d'essayer de la visiter, ces derniers jours mes déplacements se limitent à la cour d'entraînement, les écuries et mes appartements.

Je me lève à l'aurore, une servante m'apporte mon petit-déjeuner que je mange pendant que celle-ci fait chauffer de l'eau pour que je fasse ma toilette.

Puis je file rejoindre Ruby pour mon entraînement quotidien, combat à l'épée, tir à l'arc, équitation. On ne fait de pause que lorsque le soleil est haut dans le ciel, pour se sustenter et reprendre notre souffle bien que Ruby ait beaucoup plus d'endurance que moi grâce à son loup. Quand enfin le soleil commence sa descente vers l'ouest nous rentrons pour le dîner, la plupart du temps après celui-ci je prends un bain pour me détendre et réfléchir. La salle d'eau est la plus grande que je n'ai jamais vu, la baignoire peut accueillir facilement deux personnes et des bougies sont réparties partout dans la pièce pour l'éclairer. Grâce à notre lien je sais que Morna est couchée sur son matelas installée juste à côté de mon lit, elle n'y restera pas longtemps cependant puisqu'elle dort avec moi dans le même lit.

Et alors que je sors du bain l'eau à présent froide, un fin peignoir reposant sur mes épaules, je me prépare à me coucher lorsque l'on frappe à la porte de ma chambre. Je me demande qui peut bien venir à cette heure mais sachant que je suis en sécurité dans ce château j'ouvre la porte sans aucune hésitation. C'est Ruby qui se tient devant moi et tout ce que j'espère c'est qu'elle ne vient pas me chercher pour un entraînement nocturne car mon corps ne supportera pas. Cependant sa mine grave me dit qu'elle n'est pas là pour ça et que tout ce qu'elle est sur le point de me dire pourrait être désagréable.

_- Emma, la Reine demande ta présence, elle t'attend dans ses appartements privés. Habille-toi et je t'y conduirais._

Sa déclaration me laisse bouche bée et sans poser aucune question j'enfile les premiers vêtements qui me tombent sous la main, une chemise blanche et un pantalon en cuir noir avant d'enfiler mes bottes. Alors que je m'apprête à quitter ma chambre suivit de Morna, Ruby me stoppe.

-_ Elle désire te voir seule._

Son regard est dirigé vers ma louve et je saisis l'allusion.

_**Morna reste ici et attend mon retour, je suis sûr qu'il n'y n'en a pas pour longtemps.**_

_**Je n'ai pas assez confiance en elle pour te laisse seule Emma.**_

_**Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, elle ne me fera aucun mal je le sais.**_

Malgré son inquiétude elle finit par accepter et retourne se coucher sur son matelas tandis que je quitte la pièce en compagnie de mon amie.

Le silence entre nous est pesant et je peux voir que tout son corps est tendu, je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais cela semble la bouleverser.

- _Est-ce souvent que la Reine invite ses chevaliers dans ses appartements ?_

_- Il n'y a toujours eu que moi._

_- Donc je suppose que la situation est grave._

_- Tout ce que tu dois savoir Emma, c'est que tu sembles l'intéresser plus que n'importe qui d'autre tu devrais t'en sentir honorée._

_- Je le suis._

Nous retombons une fois de plus dans le silence et elle me mène dans un dédale de couloirs jusqu'à s'arrêter devant une porte massive flanquée d'un garde de chaque côté.

- _Entre, elle t'attend._

Alors que ma main se pose sur la poignée la voix de Ruby fend l'air une nouvelle fois.

- _Bonne chance._

J'avale difficilement et pénètre finalement dans la pièce sans savoir ce qui m'y attend.

Quand je pénètre dans les appartements de la Reine je suis toute suite éblouit par ce que je vois, ils sont beaucoup plus grands que ma simple chambre dans le quartier des chevaliers et aussi beaucoup plus sombre.

Les murs sont noirs comme la nuit et des courbes violettes les parcours donnant la seule touche de couleur à la pièce, les meubles sont noirs eux aussi et le lit qui trône au milieu de la pièce pourrait facilement accueillir plus de trois personnes.

En face de moi une grande baie vitrée donne sur un balcon assez large et la vue y semble magnifique, on peut apercevoir les jardins en contre bas et plus loin la forêt sombre.

Sur ma droite se trouvent deux portes, la première mène à un grand dressing où je soupçonne se trouver des tenues plus provocatrices les unes que les autres. La seconde semble mener à une salle d'eau mais je ne peux que deviner car la porte est seulement entrouverte laissant passer une brume légère et un parfum de pomme.

Ce qui m'interpelle le plus cependant est un grand miroir plein pied se trouvant sur ma gauche et quand mon regarde se pose dessus mon sang se glace et mon corps se fige.

J'évite les miroirs comme la peste depuis des années, ce n'est pas que j'en ai peur bien loin de là. L'image qu'ils me renvoient c'est que je déteste, la vérité profonde qu'ils me montrent.

Toutes ces choses que je peux voir dans ces miroirs, ces choses sur mon passé et sur moi que je préférais oublier pour toujours.

Oublier qui je suis vraiment, parce que malgré être traité comme un héros après la guerre je ne me suis jamais senti comme tel.

Je ne suis pas quelqu'un à honorer, j'ai commis tant de fautes dans ma vie, des choses bien trop sombres et dont je ne suis pas fière.

Je pense que plus les années ont passé, plus j'ai essayé de lutter en vain, les ténèbres ont peut-être déjà réussi à envahir mon âme.

Tout ce que je vois quand je regarde dans un miroir, ce n'est pas le guerrier non, c'est cette petite fille terrifiée par sa propre ombre. Cette fille trop faible pour se défendre face aux familles violentes, trop faible pour prendre son destin en main.

Je ne valais rien à l'époque et je ne suis pas sûr qu'aujourd'hui je vaille plus mais maintenant je sais mettre un homme à genoux et le faire supplier pour sa vie, je sais tuer un ogre. Je sais survivre et surtout je suis apparemment digne de l'intérêt d'une Reine.

Cette Reine pour qui pendant une semaine j'ai prouvé ma valeur, cette Reine pour qui désormais je suis prête à mourir. Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas, tout ce que je sais c'est que sans aucune explication je me sens liée à elle et que je ne laisserais personne la blesser tant que je vivrais.

J'ai passé ma vie à fuir, fuir mon passé et moi-même, ne me laissant m'attacher à personne mais aujourd'hui mon cœur raconte une autre histoire. Sans que je le veuille il s'est épris de cette femme, cette magnifique femme. Et je sais que quoique je fasse désormais, n'importe quel sort a décidé pour moi, mon cœur ne battra jamais plus pareil pour une autre personne. Avec tant de forces, tant de vigueurs et de passion. Je lui appartiens toute entière.

_- Tant de pensées se bousculent dans ton esprit en ce moment Chevalier, dis-moi est-ce moi qui provoque ses troubles dans ton cœur._

Tellement perdue dans mes pensées je n'ai pas remarqué l'objet de mes pensées sortir de la salle de bain et venir se tenir devant moi. Elle porte une robe pourpre tombant jusqu'à ses chevilles et dans la lumière du coucher du soleil elle est plus belle que jamais.

_- Il semble difficile de penser à autre chose que vous ma Reine quand je passe mon temps à me surpasser pour vous prouver ma valeur._

_- Et bien saches que tes efforts ne seront pas en vain. Demain tu pourras prouver ta valeur à tous, il est temps pour ton test._

_- Quelle en est la nature votre Majesté ?_

_- Tu devras affronter le meilleur de mes guerriers, le commandant de mon armée Ruby. Si tu gagnes se combat ou même si tu prouves que tu en es digne, tu prendras sa place à mes côtés en tant que chevalier personnel de la Reine. Elle commandera toujours mes armées mais ma sécurité dépendra de toi uniquement._

_- Depuis qu'elle est le chef de votre armée combien ont essayé de prendre sa place ?_

_- Six... Seuls trois peuvent témoigner de leur combat._

Un frisson traverse mon corps, sur le champ de bataille j'ai pu voir combien Ruby peut-être féroce et cela ne m'étonne pas que trois hommes ont péri de sa main. Me battre contre elle ne sera pas une mince affaire et bien que j'ai confiance en mes compétences d'épéiste je sais aussi que Ruby est beaucoup plus rapide et possède plus de force que moi. Je sais que durant le combat je pourrais abandonner mais ce serait contre ma nature alors je vais sans doute mourir.

- _Tu devrais aller te reposer ma chère tu auras besoin de repos. Présente-toi demain à l'aube sur le terrain d'entraînement._

- _Très bien ma Reine, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit._

Après une courte révérence je me retire des appartements de la Reine pour me diriger vers ma chambre. Quoi qu'il se passe demain je dois la rendre fière.

* * *

Le lendemain le réveil est difficile, je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi et même la chaleur que m'a apportée le corps de Morna blottit contre le mien n'a pas été suffisant pour me rassurer.

Aujourd'hui est peut-être mon dernier jour.

Je m'habille et je touche à peine à ma nourriture, mon estomac est noué par le stress. Morna est assise à côté de moi et je peux sentir sa préoccupation résonner à travers notre lien, elle ne dit rien mais je sais qu'elle a tout autant peur que moi.

Peu de temps avant que le soleil ne se lève une servante pénètre dans ma chambre et vient m'aider à enfiler mon armure. Elle est simple, quelques plaques d'acier que je sais ne résisteront pas longtemps sous la force d'un lycanthrope. Elle glisse mon épée dans son fourreau, un bouclier dans ma main et je prends sous mon bras mon casque. Elle quitte la pièce et je me retrouve à regarder l'horizon où le soleil commence à apparaître. Je dois y aller. Le château entier est silencieux et dans les couloirs seuls mes pas et ceux de ma louve résonnent. Quand nous arrivons dans la cour du palais je peux déjà voir des dizaines de personnes entourant le champ d'entraînement et un poids se forme dans mon estomac.

Je m'avance jusqu'au centre où m'attend déjà Ruby elle aussi dans son armure, épée à la taille. Une estrade a été montée d'un côté de l'arène et la Reine Regina y est assise sur un trône, se tenant toujours de manière majestueuse le dos droit. Son regard se pose sur moi et mon cœur s'emballe couvrant le brouhaha des discussions du public.

La brune se leva et s'avança jusqu'au bord de la tribune, son regard ne me quittant pas une seconde.

- _Silence !_

Tous ceux présents se taisent toute suite par crainte et respect de leur Reine.

- _Se tient aujourd'hui devant le Chevalier Lucas commandant de mon armée et à sa droite le Chevalier Swan. Elles vont s'affronter afin que le Chevalier Swan prouve sa valeur._

_Si je décide qu'elle est à la hauteur elle deviendra mon garde personnel. Le combat ne s'arrêtera que si l'une de vous deux décide d'abandonner ou ne puisse plus combattre. À tout moment je pourrais mettre fin à se combat s'il devient trop dangereux pour l'un de mes chevaliers. Swan, Lucas ! Saluer vous et combattez avec honneur._

Ruby et moi nous faisons face, notre poing droit sur la poitrine et nous nous saluons d'un hochement de tête avant de dégainer nos épées. Nous tournons alors autour de l'autre, s'affrontant du regard. Cela dure quelques secondes puis elle passe à l'action et balance son épée que je pare facilement. L'échange continue comme cela pendant plusieurs, chaque coup que nous portons à l'autre et paré. Et puis durant l'un de ses mouvements j'aperçus ce que je pensais être une faille mais n'était en fait qu'un leurre. Au moment où je plonge en avant pour lui asséner un coup à la hanche droite, elle rabaisse son bouclier sur mon épée la bloquant et de son épée elle est venue m'entailler la jambe droite. J'ai reculé en boitant, manquant de tomber mais je me suis ressaisie et est retournée à l'assaut. Mais plus les minutes passent et plus la fatigue me gagne. Bien que j'aie réussi à lui infliger quelques entailles, je suis la plus blessée des deux. Des coupures parsèment ma peau là où mon armure ne protège pas et celle de ma jambe me fais souffrir comme une chienne. Malgré mes efforts je finis par tomber au sol mais je refuse d'abandonner je me relève difficilement, ma vision commence à devenir floue à cause de la perte de sang. J'aperçois Regina qui semble inquiète mais je me concentre sur Ruby qui m'assaille une fois de plus. Je ne tiens que quelques minutes avant qu'un de ses assauts plus que violent me frappe en plein estomac, me coupant la respiration et je tombe à nouveau à terre et cette fois-ci je ne me relève pas.

- _Cela suffit, j'en ai assez vu._

Je sers les dents et je force à me relever. Mon bouclier délaisser sur le sol, je tiens mon épée dans ma main tremblante et je fais un pas lent vers Ruby.

- _Non ! Je peux encore me battre._

_- Emma arrêtes, ce n'est que folie !_

Ruby me supplie mais je n'abandonnerais pas, jamais. C'est impossible je dois me battre pour ma Reine.

_- Chevalier Swan vous n'êtes plus en état de continuer._

_- Je peux encore me battre Majesté, je vous en prie laisse-moi combattre. C'est tout ce que j'ai, tout ce que je suis._

Je peux voir ses yeux sombres inquiets mais j'ai besoin de continuer, sinon je ne me le pardonnerais pas. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant d'acquiescer et Ruby et moi nous reprenons nos positions. J'attaque la première mais je la manque et elle en profite pour me repousser mais je ne me laisse pas abattre. Je continue mes assauts et j'arrive à l'entailler à plusieurs endroits mais cela ne suffit pas à mettre fin à tout cela.

Je suis soudain prise d'une sensation de vertige, ma vue se trouble et je trébuche en arrière.

Ruby fonce sur moi, inconsciente de mon état et je vois le coup venir mais je n'ai pas le temps de l'intercepter. Sa lame fait alors une course lente le long de mon vissage, traversant mon œil droit de haut en bas.

Le sang rempli ma vision alors que je tombe à terre, la douleur envahissant tout mon corps.

Je n'ai plus la force de me relever ni même de rester consciente et la dernière chose que je vois avant de sombrer dans le néant est le regard inquiet de ma Reine.

Finalement je vais mourir pour elle.

* * *

La prochaine chose que je sais, c'est que je suis allongée sur quelque chose de mou et de doux, sans doute des draps de satin. Mon corps entier semble brûler mais je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir froid malgré la couverture dans laquelle je suis enveloppée et ma tête est comme un tambour.

Chaque petite parcelle de mon corps me fait souffrir mais la douleur au niveau droit de mon visage est la plus forte.

Je sens une présence à mes côtés et je voudrais ouvrir mes yeux pour savoir qui c'est mais je suis trop faible et tout ce que je peux faire c'est écouter les deux voix calmes qui résonnent dans l'espace clos.

- _Comment va-t-elle ma reine ?_

- _Je sais que cela fait plusieurs jours mais elle est encore très faible. Elle a de la fièvre que je m'efforce d'abaisser, j'ai guéri toutes ses blessures mais celle de son œil était trop profonde. Elle pourra voir cependant elle gardera une cicatrice à vie._

- _Va-t-elle s'en sortir ?_

- _Oui Ruby ne t'inquiète pas. Elle est forte, elle nous l'a prouvé aujourd'hui. Elle préférée se battre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que me décevoir. Elle a bien mérité sa place dans mon armée. Il lui faut juste du repos et bien vite elle sera sur pied. Maintenant laisse-moi seule avec elle et charge toi du conseil, je sais qu'ils demandent ma présence pour les affaires du Royaume mais pour l'instant elle est plus importante à mes yeux._

- _Oui ma Reine._

J'entends des pas s'éloigner et une porte se fermer. Une main douce caresse mon visage et suit une ligne sur mon œil droit où je suppose se trouve désormais ma nouvelle cicatrice. Une de plus sur mon corps recouvert d'entre elles, souvenirs du passé que parfois j'aimerais oublier.

- _Tu es si belle mon chevalier et si courageuse. Je sais que tu te détestes et tu n'as que faire de ta vie mais jamais plus tu ne te mettras dans un tel danger. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre mon brave chevalier._

_Je ne sais pourquoi mais mon cœur te réclame, alors je t'en prie reviens-moi._

Ses mots réchauffent mon cœur et le calme m'envahit toute douleur oubliée en cet instant. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à ressentir tout cela pour elle, ma Reine aussi tient à moi. Je remue légèrement dans ses bras et je me force à ouvrir mes yeux. Mon regard croise le sien et je peux y voir tellement de peur que je voudrais chasser mais aussi quelque chose d'autre que je n'arrive pas à nommer. Quelque chose de lumineux et de tendre.

- _Mon cœur n'aspire qu'à être à vos côtés ma Reine._

Les mots sont difficiles à prononcer et ma gorge me brûle mais tout ça m'importe peu quand elle me regarde avec tant de tendresse et qu'un sourire étire ses lèvres.

Je lutte pour garder mes yeux ouverts et elle le remarque.

- _Repose-toi mon Dark Knight, je serais à tes côtés quand tu t'éveilleras à nouveau._

Mes yeux se closent sans ma permission mais toute tension quitte mon corps quand je sens sa main se glisser dans la mienne. Je suis tellement épuisée mais je me sens bien avec Regina si proche de moi.

- _Je vais te protéger jusqu'à ce que tu puisses me protéger. Et tu seras à mes côtés comme ton cœur et le mien le désirent. Avec moi, à moi, pour toujours._

La dernière chose que mon esprit enregistre avant que je ne sombre à nouveau et une paire de douces lèvres déposant un tendre baiser sur mon front.

Et alors que je m'endors je sais qu'un sourire niais doit fendre mon visage en cet instant mais je n'en n'ai que faire, je suis près de ma Reine.

Près de celle qu'à présent je sais que j'aime.

* * *

**_Voilà j'espère ça vous a plu_**

**_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis et rdv au prochain chapitre_**

**_Bonne nuit ^^_**


	4. Chapter 3 : Pour la chance

_Salut tout le monde ^^_

_Je suis tellement désolé pour le retard et je comprendrais si certains veulent me frapper ;)_

_J'ai commencé mon stage au moment où je devais poster un autre chapitre et j'étais tellement parti dans mon stage que j'en ai délaissé l'écriture._

_Mais j'ai enfin trouver un peu de temps pour terminer ce chapitre qui est assez long pour me faire pardonner._

_En tout cas merci pour votre soutient et pour continuer à me suivre._

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, on en apprend un peu plus sur le passé de Regina._

_Demain reprise de OUAT Yeah !_

_Enjoy !_

* * *

_Mais j'ai quand même besoin d'amour car je suis juste un homme_  
_Je ne veux pas que tu partes, veux-tu tenir ma main ?_  
_Oh, veux-tu rester avec moi ?_  
_Car tu es tout ce dont j'ai besoin_

Stay With Me - Sam Smith

* * *

La prochaine fois que je me réveille, je ne sens plus de corps proche du mien et quand j'ouvre finalement mes yeux la chambre est vide. Mon œil droit est douloureux et je devine qu'un cache le recouvre pour le protéger de la lumière quand je ne vois rien avec. Une cicatrice de plus sur mon corps déjà jonché par la guerre. Quand je regarde dehors je peux voir les feuilles commencer à tomber des arbres et je me rends compte que depuis le combat face à Ruby, deux semaines au moins ont dû s'écouler. J'ai dû flotter dans et hors de la conscience pendant tout ce temps. Cependant la fièvre semble avoir quitté mon corps et à part la raideur dans mes muscles quand je me redresse, il n'y a pas l'air d'avoir d'autres dommages à mon corps ce qui me soulage. Je me sens reposée plus que jamais et si ce n'est mon œil, je suis sûr que je serais capable de retourner combattre dès à présent malgré que cela ne devrait pas plaire à mon amie et à ma Reine. Je suppose que c'est la magie de Regina qui a cet effet sur mon corps et m'a permis un rétablissement complet aussi rapidement, dans d'autres circonstances ils auraient fallu des mois pour que je me remette et encore si j'avais survécu à mes blessures et à la perte importante de sang.

Je décide qu'il est temps de se lever et à peine mes deux pieds touchèrent le sol que Morna se précipita à travers les portes de nos appartements, notre lien l'ayant sans doute prévenu de mon réveil.

_**Emma ! Tu es réveillé ce n'est pas trop tôt !**_

Une langue râpeuse laissa derrière elle un sillon de bave sur ma joue en guise de bonjour et je ne pu trouver la force de la repousser quand je sais qu'elle a due être plus qu'inquiète depuis l'affrontement.

_**Hey Morn' c'est aussi un plaisir pour moi de te voir.**_

- _Je dois dire que pour un loup elle a été plus que patiente mais j'ai bien cru que si tu ne te réveillais pas bientôt elle allait s'en prendre à un des gardes du château. Et bien que cette perspective ne me dérange pas plus que ça, je me sentirais un peu coupable d'être responsable d'une hécatombe dans les rangs de l'armée sur laquelle je veille._

Je ne suis pas surprise de trouver Ruby sur le pas de la porte avec un air coupable inscrit sur son visage, elle ressemble beaucoup à cet instant à Morna quand je la réprimande ce qui me fait rire en plus de sa remarque.

- _Et bien que puis-je dire, je suis indispensable._

- _Oh je t'en prie si tu n'étais plus là nous aurions de quoi nourrir tout un village avec la quantité que tu manges._

- _Hey ! Je ne mange pas tant que ça !_

_**Tu manges même plus que moi et parfois je suis même obligée de te laisser un peu de ma part sinon tu râle pendant des jours.**_

_- Morn' tu es censée me soutenir pas m'enfoncer !_

Ruby pouffa de rire tandis que celui de Morna résonna dans mon esprit. Elles semblent s'être encore plus rapprochées pendant ma convalescence et deux loups contre moi n'est pas très juste. Je me levas du lit et me dirigea vers la salle d'eau en ignorant mes deux amies toujours en train de se moquer de moi.

- _Tu es tellement comme une enfant parfois Em', à bouder pour un rien._

- _Ce n'est pas pour rien ! Vous êtes en train de vous moquer de moi et ce n'est pas juste alors que je viens juste de me réveiller. Il est encore trop tôt pour que je puisse vous botter le cul à toutes les deux. D'ailleurs pourquoi es-tu ici aussi tôt Red ?_

Je vis le visage de mon amie se décomposer et perdre son sourire. J'ai su toute suite que quelque chose de grave devait être en train de se passer.

- _Que c'est-il passé pendant que j'étais inconsciente ?_

_**Emma tu devrais te reposer encore un peu, tout ça peut attendre.**_

- _Non Morna je me suis déjà assez reposée que se passe-t-il Ruby ?_

- _Ce n'est pas à moi de te le dire mais ta présence est requise au conseil._

- _Le conseil ?_

- _Oui le conseil de guerre, habille-toi ta nouvelle armure t'attends dans la salle de bain. La Reine la fait créer spécialement pour toi, des sors de protection la renforce. Je te conduirais par la suite à la salle de guerre, les conseillers et la Reine nous y attendent._

La mine renfrognée de mon amie ne faisait rien pour me rassurer et c'est avec empressement que j'enfilais ma toute nouvelle armure noire comme la nuit mais brillante comme les étoiles. Sur la plaque recouvrant mon torse un pommier y était gravé en métal blanc et une pomme rouge sang pendant à une de ses branches, l'emblème du Dark Kingdom.

Alors que nous parcourions les couloirs un silence pesant s'était installé entre nous et c'est comme si le château lui-même avait perdu de sa splendeur pour être seulement triste et morne.

Quoi qu'il se prépare sur ces terres, ce n'est rien de bon.

Quand nous franchissons la porte du conseil toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Red, Morn' et moi, me mettant plus que mal à l'aise. Je vis Regina trônant en bout de table me sourire de manière rassurante et guidée par Ruby je m'assis dans un siège sur le côté gauche de la Reine Sombre, Morna reposant sur ses pattes arrières à mes côtés. Tous restèrent silencieux tournant leur regard à nouveau sur Regina, attendant que celle-ci ne prennent la parole.

- _Tout d'abord chevalier Swan bienvenu parmi nous à nouveau._

Je hochais la tête dans sa direction, nos yeux ne se quittant pas.

- _Comme vous le savez tous il y a peu certains de nos espions nous ont informé que le Royaume Blanc rassemble son armée. _

L'information me laisse plus que confuse n'étant pas au courant et ne comprenant pas le but des régnants du Royaume Blanc.

_- Jusqu'à présent la raison derrière cela nous était inconnu mais aujourd'hui un messager du Royaume Blanc m'a fait parvenir un message de leur Reine. Celui-ci est une déclaration de guerre en vers nos terres et en vers moi-même. Ils veulent mon trône._

Tous les conseilles se mirent à s'exclamer en même temps créant un énorme brouhaha dans la pièce, tandis que Ruby et moi nous nous regardions plus qu'inquiète et que la même pensée traversa nos esprits, nous devons protéger notre Reine.

_**Ne t'inquiète pas Em' nous allons veiller sur elle, rien ne lui arrivera.**_

Je me tourna vers Morna plus qu'étonnée.

_**Je pensais que tu ne lui faisait pas confiance.**_

_**Les choses ont changé, elle t'as sauvé la vie et il est indéniable que tu as des sentiments pour elle.**_

Je sentis mes joues s'empourpraient mais retourna mon attention sur la brune quand celle-ci demanda le silence.

- _Je sais que vous êtes tous inquiets et surtout pour votre propre sécurité, égoïstes que vous êtes._

À cette remarque tous les conseillers baissèrent leur tête dans la honte me faisant sourire, c'est dans ces moments que l'on peut voir l'obscurité en elle et tandis que cela repousse certains, moi cela m'attire.

- _Mais ma première préoccupation est mon peuple et leur sécurité et non vos corps grassouillets et vos petits plaisirs dégoûtant. Ne vous inquiétez pas messieurs vous trouverez toujours des filles de joies même en temps de guerre. _

Je ne pu me retenir de rire et Regina me lança un regard de réprimande même si une lueur d'amusement était clairement visible dans ses orbes brunes.

Avant qu'elle ne pu reprendre la parole les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas laissant apparaître le corps chétif d'un serviteur qui se précipita à ses côtés, lui murmurant à l'oreille avant d'être rejeté.

Je vis la tentions prendre possession de son corps et la lueur disparut de ses yeux, quoi qu'il lui ait dit cela doit être grave. Le dos droit et son masque de froideur sur le visage elle s'adressa de nouveau à l'assemblée.

- _De nouvelles informations viennent d'être portée à mon attention. La ville de Noctem (1) près de la frontière a été assiégée, l'armée blanche est donc déjà sur nos terres._

La peur traversa les membres du conseil à juste titre, l'armée blanche a déjà une certaine avance sur nous mais je ne les laisserais pas s'en prendre à ce qui est désormais mon royaume aussi.

- _Ma Reine puis-je me permettre de donner mon avis ?_

- _Bien sûr Dark Knight._

- _S'ils ont déjà atteint nos frontières en si peu de temps cela veut dire qu'ils progressent vite et nous ne devons pas perdre de temps pour les stopper dans leur avancée. Obtenir l'armée prête dans un délais aussi cours est impossible mais peut-être qu'envoyer un groupe de nos meilleurs chevaliers pour les ralentir en attendant que l'armée soit prête est une bonne idée._

Un conseiller pris alors la parole me lançant un regard empli de haine et de dégoût.

- _Alors vous proposez de sacrifiez nos meilleurs chevaliers pour de simples villageois ? C'est ridicule et..._

- _Non au contraire Magnus (2), chaque vie compte et je ne laisserais pas des innocences payer le prix de mes choix. Nos actions ont toujours des conséquences et je me dois de faire face aux miennes. Ruby prend le nombre de chevalier que tu penses t'être nécessaire et rend toi à Noctem, pendant ce temps je m'assurais que l'armée soit prête._

_- Morna et moi seront à tes côtés Ruby._

_- Non il en est hors de question Chevalier Swan, tu te remets à peine de ton combat._

_- Mais je suis parfaitement bien à présent grâce à vos votre Majesté et je serais beaucoup plus utile à me battre qu'à tourner comme un lion en cage ici._

Je pouvais voir l'inquiétude dans ses yeux mais elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre choix, quoi qu'elle décide j'irais me battre.

- _Très bien tu iras avec eux. J'ai besoin d'obtenir certaines choses en ordre, le conseil est rejeté, Ruby va préparer tes hommes. Emma j'aimerais te parler seule, Morna peut t'attendre à l'extérieur._

Tous quittèrent la pièce y compris Morna avec réticence, me laissant en présence de Regina se tenant devant la fenêtre le regard perdu dans le vide. Je sais qu'à cet instant des tonnes de pensées doivent traverser son esprit.

_- Ma Reine puis-je vous poser une question ?_

_- Ne viens-tu pas de le faire mon Chevalier ?_

De ma position j'ai pu voir un sourire fendre ses lèvres dans un signe certain de taquinerie.

_- Va de l'avant et pose ta question mais je ne peux promettre de répondre._

_- Pourquoi le Royaume Blanc voudrait prendre votre trône et surtout pourquoi maintenant ?_

Je vis tout son corps se tendre et pendant un instant j'étais sûr qu'elle ne répondrait pas. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir puis se tourna complètement vers moi avant de reprendre la parole.

_- Je pense qu'ils attaquent à présent car ils y ont été poussé par le Dark One, deux royaumes qui se déchirent serait dans son intérêt. Il pourra passer des marchés et depuis la Guerre des Orgres tout a été calme, les royaumes se concentrant sur la reconstruction._

_Quand à la raison pour laquelle ils veulent se trône c'est qu'un jour il a été destiné à la Reine Snow._

_- Comment cela est-il possible votre Majesté ?_

_- Nous avons tous un passé Swan, parfois j'aimerais oublier le mien. Snow et moi partageons une histoire compliquée qui remonte à avant la Guerre des Ogres. Alors que je n'avais encore que 18 ans ma mère me força à épouser le roi de ces terres qui sont aujourd'hui les miennes._

Une rage aveugle s'empara de moi, imaginant ce qu'elle a du subir entre les mains de cet homme et sans même le connaître j'aurais aimer pouvoir le tuer de mes mains.

- _Il s'appelait Léopold, Léopold Blanc. Il était le père de Snow, j'ai du supporter de vivre avec cette fillette ignorante et son pervers de père pendant des années jusqu'à ce qu'une occasion ce présente. C'était à la fin de la guerre, à cette époque où que mon regard se posait tout ce que je voyais était ténèbres et destruction. Léopold préférait se complaire dans sa richesse plutôt que d'aider son peuple à s'en remettre. Peut-être que moi aussi j'avais finalement perdu espoir. J'avais l'impression d'avoir été apporté dans ce monde pour ne connaître uniquement que la douleur. Et puis sans que je ne sache comment il a appris pour moi, le Dark One est venu me trouver et m'a appris à maîtriser ma magie pour qu'enfin je sois libre. Une nuit alors que le roi venait dans mes appartements pour une nouvelle fois me violer j'ai utilisé ma magie pour lui arracher le cœur et le réduire en cendre. Après cela je suis montée sur le trône en tant que Reine dirigeante et la vérité sur la mort de Léopold à parcouru le royaume. C'est comme cela que l'on m'a surnommée la Reine du Mal et peu de temps après que Snow est fuit ce royaume fut appelé le Dark Kingdom ou encore les Terres Maudites. Peut-être maintenant comprend tu mieux pourquoi le Royaume Blanc nous attaque et pourquoi Rumpelstiltskin interfère dans toute cette histoire. Et peut-être aussi que maintenant tu vois mieux toute l'étendue de la noirceur qu'il y en moi et que tu prends conscience que le mieux pour toi serait de rester loin de moi._

Quand je vois tant de douleur dans ses yeux cela me brise le cœur et je pris ses mains dans les miennes ne la quittant jamais du regard.

- _ Peu m'importe ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous et la Reine Blanche ou même les choses terribles que vous avez du faire pour survivre, je suis là à vos côtés et je ne vous abandonnerais pas. Je respecterais mon serment et jouerais mon rôle._

-_ Lequel ?_

- _Celui de protecteur._

- _Et dites-moi mon cher Dark Knight, êtes-vous le protecteur de mon royaume ou le mien ?_

- _Peu importe je suis un chevalier de l'armée noire et je protégerais ma maison, je protégerais ce royaume et ma Reine._

Je peux voir qu'elle retient un sourire de naître sur son doux visage et je sais, j'en suis certaine, j'ai réussi à atteindre son cœur derrière ses hauts murs. À cet instant tout ce que je souhaiterais c'est que la guerre qui se prépare n'ait jamais lieu afin que je puisse profiter du temps que j'ai à ses côtés sans avoir à me soucier qu'on la prenne loin de moi.

- _Je peux prendre soin de moi-même, je l'ai fait bien avant que tu n'arrives sur mes terres._

Sa fierté c'est peut-être ce qui causera sa perte, elle ne veut que personne ne la voit faible mais plus elle repousse les autres, s'enfermant dans sa tour d'ivoire et plus son cœur se perd dans la solitude et s'affaiblit. Je fis un pas de plus vers elle et doucement sans l'effrayer je posa ma main sur sa poitrine, juste au-dessus de son cœur qui à cet instant bas la chamade en rythme avec le mien. Quand je ne vois aucun rejet de sa part, je repris alors la parole.

- _Si c'est bien le cas et que vous prenez soin de vous-même ma Reine, alors qui veille sur votre cœur ?_

Ma remarque la laisse bouche-bée et je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire. Une fois de plus je suis heureuse de voir que je peux l'atteindre mieux que n'importe qui d'autre. Mais bientôt sont expression se changea en sourire taquin et elle s'approcha d'autant plus que moi, nos nez se frolant et ma main toujours sur sa poitrine.

- _Et bien peut-être qu'un jour c'est toi qui veillera dessus mon chevalier._

Son souffle balaya mon visage et je sentis mon cœur s'emballer dans ma poitrine.

_**Merde je viens de déclencher l'enfer et cela m'excite tellement.**_

Je pourrais mourir pour cette femme autant qu'elle pourrait me tuer avec son charme fou. Un corps aussi magnifique ne devrait être réservé qu'à une déesse et peut-être qu'au fond elle est devenu la mienne. Si c'est le cas alors j'espère avoir l'éternité à ses côtés pour apprendre à connaître la moindre parcelle de son âme.

Les cris de Ruby appelant au rassemblement me parvinrent à travers la fenêtre et je sais qu'il est temps que je quitte Regina pour me battre et cela me déchire.

- _Je crois qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller me battre pour vous ma Reine, je vous ferais honneur._

La tristesse est gravé dans son corps et elle ne me répond pas alors que je serre une dernière fois ses mains avant de me retourner vers les portes avec réticence et appréhension.

Alors que je m'apprête à quitter la salle du conseil pour rejoindre Ruby et les quelques chevaliers qui nous accompagnent, une main douce se posa sur mon bras me stoppant nette dans ma progression. Quand je me retourna vers Regina je souri pour essayer de la rassurer, en vain car quoi qu'il en soit je me dirige vers une ville assiégée par l'ennemi et aussi bonne combattante que je suis, je pourrais ne pas revenir aux côtés de la brune. Mon estomac se noue à cette pensée, ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de la mort mais l'idée de ne plus la revoir me détruit.

Elle se rapprocha de moi et bientôt ses magnifiques lèvres se déposèrent avec légèreté sur ma joue.

- _Pour la chance Dark Knight._

Souffla-t-elle de sa voix rauque mais légèrement tremblante.

- _Reviens-moi en vie Emma. Je ne supporterais pas de te perdre._

Je lui souri une dernière fois et sans un mot de plus je quitte la salle, rejointe par Morna qui m'attendait sagement devant les portes. Et alors que l'on rejoignit le reste du groupe, je n'eus qu'une seule pensée en tête.

_**Je reviendrais au près de ma Reine quoi qu'il m'en coûte. Nous rentrerons à la maison.**_

* * *

(1) Noctem : nuit en latin

(2) Magnus : grand, gros en latin

* * *

_Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plus et oui guerre en vue vous ne pensez pas que malgré qu'elles soient tombées vite amoureuse tout serait simple ;) il faudra attendre un peu avant le Happy End._

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterais la suite car je suis encore en stage et après ça j'ai beaucoup de cours et de partiels._

_J'essayerais de faire au mieux et encore merci_

_Bonne nuit et bon OUAT pour demain_


	5. Chapter 4 : I can't sleep tonight

_**Salut la compagnie ^^**_

_**Me voici avec un nouveau chapitre un peu court mais il est juste une transition avant le prochain chapitre. Ce chapitre se concentre sur les sentiments des deux femmes avant que dans le prochain les choses sérieuses ne commencent.**_

_**Ce chapitre est différent des autres, il y a un point de vue de Regina qui d'ailleurs apparaîtra des fois dans la suite de l'histoire, mais aussi des paroles sont intégrées dedans.**_

_**Elles viennent de la chanson Nightingale de Demi Lovato, vous pouvez trouver la trad ici : /traduction-Demi_Lovato-Nightingale-lyrics,t139747**_

_**Lisa 418: ne t'inquiète pas du SQ tu en aura encore et toujours ;)**_

_**Scleems : merci pour m'avoir fait remarquer le "malgré que" j'ai un peu du mal avec le français ;)**_

_**Un grand merci à tous les autres qui m'ont donné leur avis ça me fait vraiment plaisir et aussi à ses lecteurs silencieux qui continuent de me suivre. 3 chapitres et déjà 21 reviews, 41 followers et 11 favo wow! vous êtes génial.**_

_**Sans plus tarder le nouveau chapitre**_

_**Enjoy !**_

* * *

Alors que mes yeux prennent dans le spectacle se déroulant en contre-bas, je sens mon estomac se retourner et mon cœur se serrer. Nous nous tenons sur la colline surplombant le village de Noctem, d'un côté de celui-ci des tentes portant l'emblème du Royaume Blanc, un flocon de neige entouré de fleurs de magnolia (1). De l'autre côté près des portes du hameau, des dizaines de corps sur le sol, leur sang recouvrant l'herbe tendre. Le Royaume Blanc est censé représenter le « bon » mais en cet instant je prends pleinement conscience de leur cupidité et leur cruauté. Quel être humain peut-il consciemment sacrifier des vies humaines innocentes juste pour son propre bénéfice ? Seul un monstre est capable d'un acte pareil. La colère bouille dans mes veines et alors que quelques instants plus tôt les hommes au tour de moi parlaient, maintenant le silence règne, pesant. Chacun le respecte et respecte le deuil que vive les habitants, certains d'entre eux ont perdu un frère, un père, une mère ou un enfant. En ce moment la seule pensée qui nous traverse tous est que nous allons venger leur mort mais aussi protéger notre maison.

La nuit est tombée et nous décidons de monter le camp malgré que nous ne trouveront pas le sommeil ce soir. Ruby, Morna et moi nous nous isolons pour décider de la suite des événements.

Au matin nous partirons toutes les trois en éclaireur, pour repérer les points faibles de l'armée blanche pour ensuite passer à l'attaque. Mais pour le moment nous décidons comme les autres d'aller nous coucher tandis que l'un des chevaliers monte la garde. Je m'installe sous les couvertures et Morn' s'allonge près de moi, je viens caresser sa tête et elle grogne de plaisir.

_**Bonne nuit Em' Sweet dream**_

_**Bonne nuit Morn'**_

Les minutes s'écoulent, peut-être mêmes les heures, je suis épuisée, mais même le corps chaud de Morna contre le mien ne m'aide pas à trouver le sommeil.

Je ne peux pas dormir si proche du danger et surtout loin de chez moi. Loin de ma Reine.

Je repousse les couvertures de mon corps, je frissonne au contact de l'air frais, et je sors de la tente. Morna ne me suit pas, elle sait que j'ai besoin de temps par moi-même.

_**Rendors-toi, ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas loin.**_

_**Fais attention.**_

Je chemine jusqu'à un rocher reposant en haut de la colline, où je m'assoie me donnant une vue plongeante sur Noctem. Alors que je contemple le feu qu'ont allumé l'armée blanche, mes yeux suivent la trajectoire de la fumée et finissent pas se poser sur les milliers d'étoiles brillant dans le ciel. Il n'y a pas plus beau spectacle sur terre, à part peut-être ma Reine.

J'aimerais tant être à ses côtés à cet instant, nous ne sommes parti seulement depuis quelques jours mais elle me manque déjà tant. Et j'entends encore sa voix dans mon esprit tel un écho, je ne veux jamais qu'il cesse. C'est comme si toutes ces années j'étais aveugle et qu'enfin elle m'a ouvert les yeux sur le peu de splendeur que possède encore ce monde.

J'étais meurtrie et elle m'a fais renaître.

Tel un phénix renaît de ses cendres.

* * *

_I can't sleep tonight,  
Wide awake and so confused,  
Everything's in line  
But I am bruised.  
I need a voice to echo,  
I need a light to take me home,  
I kinda need a hero, is it you ?  
I never see the forest for the trees,  
I could really use your melody,  
Baby I'm a little blind,  
I think it's time  
For you to find me !_

* * *

**POV Regina**

Je me sens tellement vide sans sa présence près de moi et tant confuse. Comment a-t-elle pu percer mes défenses si rapidement. Mais le cœur veut ce qu'il veut, rien ne peut lui être refuser et en ce moment mon cœur sombre est déchiré par son absence et l'inquiétude. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre, j'ai déjà trop perdu.

Depuis qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, elle m'a apporté la paix, elle a réussit à me trouver dans les ténèbres de ma vie et à me faire voir la lumière. Elle m'a sauvée alors que je ne savais même pas qu'il me fallait un héros.

Et j'entends encore sa voix, ses mots répétés tel un chant dont mon esprit connaît la mélodie par cœur.

_« Mon cœur n'aspire qu'à êtres à vos côtés ma Reine » (2)_

J'ai tant besoin de l'entendre me parler, le silence m'accable. Il fait si froid jusque dans mon cœur, j'ai vécu ma vie en enfer et c'est comme si en cet instant il avait été gelé.

Je suis devenue tellement dépendante de mon Dark Knight, comme si elle seule pouvait me montrer le chemin à suivre.

Je ne peux pas dormir, j'ai si peur qui lui soit arrivé quelque chose. J'ai besoin d'être sûr qu'elle va bien alors je demande à mon miroir de me la montrer. Elle se tient sur cette colline toujours aussi belle, ses cheveux ondulent au vent et ses yeux sont fixés sur le ciel.

Je peux l'entendre chanter et lorsque je reconnais la mélodie, mon cœur se met à battre plus fort. Et les paroles franchissent mes lèvres dans un murmure jusqu'à ce que le son de sa voix s'éteigne dans la nuit.

* * *

_Can you be my Nightingale ?_

_Sing to me,_

_I know you're there,_

_You could be_

_My sanity,_

_Bring me peace,_

_Sing me to sleep,_

_Say you'll be my Nightingale._

_Somebody speak to me_

_Cause I'm feeling like hell,_

_Need you to answer me,_

_I'm overwhelmed._

_I need a voice to echo, _

_I need a light to take me home,_

_I need a star to follow, I don't know._

_I never see the forest for the trees,_

_I could really use your melody,_

_Baby I'm a little blind,_

_I think it's time_

_For you to find me !_

* * *

**POV Emma**

Depuis que je suis arrivé au Dark Kingdom, je me suis de plus en plus attaché à elle et maintenant je sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

Comment je survivrais si je devais la perdre, tant qu'elle est là avec moi je vais bien. Mais si un jour elle ne l'est plus, je ne sais pas si j'arriverais à reprendre mon souffle.

Elle est devenue mon monde, je lui ai offert mon coeur sans aucun remord car il ne réclamait qu'elle. Elle m'a tant donné sans même qu'elle ne le sache et je ne pourrais jamais assez la remercier.

Je passerais ma vie à faire son bonheur si elle veut de moi et je me promet quand rentrant de cette foutue bataille je lui ouvrirais mon coeur. Même si cela me terrifie je lui avouerais mes sentiments.

Parce que j'ai tant besoin d'elle, même dormir sans être près d'elle est devenu impossible. Je vais tout faire pour mettre fin à cette attaque le plus rapidement possible et retourner à ses côtés.

Pour être capable de voir ma Reine. Et peut-être même goûter à ces lèvres dont je rêve chaque nuit.

J'entends le doux murmure d'un chant de rossignol et je reprends conscience du monde qui m'entoure. C'est l'aurore, les rayons orangés du soleil baigne la scène lugubre et je sais qu'il est temps.

Ruby et Morna me rejoigne et sans un mot nous quittons le campement pour rejoindre celui de l'armée blanche en toute discrétion.

Nous allons les anéantir.

Nous allons rendre fière notre Reine.

Et bientôt je pourrais dormir à nouveau.

À quelques pas de la femme que j'aime.

* * *

_I dont know what I'd do without you,  
Your words are like a whisper comin' through,  
As long as you're with me here tonight,  
I'm good.._

_Can you be my Nightingale ?_  
_Feel so close,_  
_I know you're there._  
_Ohhhh Nightingale !_  
_Sing to me,_  
_I know you're there_  
_Cause baby you're_  
_My sanity,_  
_You bring me peace,_  
_Sing me to sleep_

* * *

(1) Les magnolias ont pour signification amour de la nature, gaieté et force

(2) Cf. chapitre 2 : un combat perdu d'avance

* * *

_**Voilà pour ce chapitre, n'hésitez pas à dire ce que vous en avez pensé.**_

_**J'espère poster dans pas trop longtemps, je sais déjà où je veux qu'aille mon prochain chapitre mais dans 1 semaine et demie je repars à nouveau en stage alors je croise les doigts pour avoir le temps.**_

_**Merci d'avoir lu et RDV au prochain chapitre**_

_**Bonne nuit tout le monde ^^**_

* * *

_Kyran Anam_

_Carpe Diem_


End file.
